Nanas Bajo La Luvia
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Se dice que Harry volvió a enamorarse, pero ahora del pequeño pedacito de vida que lloraba en los brazos de la persona que la trajo al mundo. Serie de viñetas independientes. Harry/Lily Luna.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Nada mío, todo de Jotaká, lalalá :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanas Bajo La Lluvia<strong>

**&.  
><strong>

El día en que ella arribó a este mundo, un pequeño pedazo del cielo se caía con cada fina gota de lluvia. Pero Trewlaney había dicho que la pequeña hija de Harry y Ginny Potter nacería cuando la luz volviera a despuntara tras un perezoso rayo de sol. Y así fue.

Lo primero que asomaron de la pequeña Lily fueron unos enormes mechones rojizos de su indomable cabello (gracias al padre). Y cuando abrió los ojos por vez primera fue todo un acontecimiento.

Ginny dio a luz en San Mungo y su esposo en todo momento estuvo a su lado, acompañándola hasta en el parto, sosteniendo su mano, en esta ocasión ya no hubo necesidad de ningún hechizo para reanimarlo (aquí entre nos, sólo se desmayó con el nacimiento de James y Albus) y cuando la sanadora de la familia la sostuvo entre sus manos, para enseñársela a los orgullos padres, se dice que Harry volvió a enamorarse, pero ahora del pequeño pedacito de vida que lloraba en los brazos de la persona que la trajo al mundo.

De vuelta al cuarto donde Ginny estaba recuperándose, todos los Weasley esperaban el momento en que la nueva integrante fuera presentada. La sanadora entró con la pequeña en sus brazos para depositarla en el regazo de la madre. Estaba dormida. Ginny la mecía y Harry las observaba con semejante cara de la cual después George y Ron se burlarían. Y allí, con la habitación infestada de cabezas pelirrojas, algunas rubias y otras castañas, fue cuando Lily Luna abrió sus pequeños ojitos. Eran enormes y de un hermoso color marrón, había heredado los genes de su madre.

Alzó su manita y lo primero que atrapó fue el dedo de su padre, que lo sostuvo por un buen rato y fue para él, para Harry, _para el-niño-que-vivió_, la primera sonrisa de su hija.

* * *

><p>Yay, Hello people! Regresé con una nueva serie de viñetas, ya que la de amores... está por terminar, no me tengo que oxidar, so, comencé a escribir ésta, que de hecho la tengo planeada desde el año pasado y nomás no veía la luz, pero well, ya llegó ya está aquí xD. Aww, lo admito, tengo un tremendo crush con Harry, así *_* enorme y más cuando se trata de su hija, para mí, ella es su favorita, aunque en la peli y en el libro se le dio prioridad a Albus, yo no xD<p>

No sé ustedes, pero ando con tremenda nostalgia por el final de las películas, que me volqué de lleno en el fandom...

Bueno, bueno mejor me largo ya porque si empiezo no termino.

**Madame. 29/07/11**


	2. II

A Ginny, se le suelen perder las cosas, no es que sea distraída, por supuesto que no, pero el ser ama de casa requiere de su completa atención. Lo que regularmente pierde más seguido son las llaves, a su esposo y a su hija más pequeña. Curiosamente a estos dos últimos siempre los encuentra juntos.

Como en ese día de lluvia, cuando ella sumergida entre polvo de harina, chispas de chocolate y tarros de mantequilla, los pierde de vista. Cuando termina el panqué que toda la tarde ha estado haciendo, sube las escaleras para buscarlos, pero sólo encuentra a James y a Albus jugando con esa cosa que Harry les compró alegándole a ella que eso les daría horas de diversión y no la molestarían. Tuvo razón, ese curioso aparato muggle que se según se llama videojuego lleva entreteniendo a sus dos hijos cerca de dos horas.

Sin rastro de los desaparecidos, baja al jardín, pero tampoco encuentra más que las gotas de lluvia cayendo de la copa de los sauces. Es entonces cuando se le ocurre asomarse por la puerta principal. A primera vista no ve nada más que el resto de la lluvia recién caída, encharcada en la calle, pero baja las escaleras del pórtico y abre la puertecita de la cerca que rodea la casa. El sol mortecino de la tarde que cae (y que salió instantes después de terminar el aguacero) le da de lleno en la cara. Y bajo esa luz cegadora (que parece ser más fuerte después de que cae un chubasco) brilla el paraguas rojo cereza que Andrómeda les regaló el verano pasado, confiándole en secreto a la pelirroja que será Harry el que más la llegue a usar.

Es así, porque es Harry el que la usó por vez primera hace medio año, cuando llegó de una misión y así ha venido usándola durante todo este tiempo. Y ahora, bajo el resguardo de esa tela colorina, vienen caminando su esposo y su pequeña Lily de tres años, que lo toma de la mano. Harry trae los pantalones embarrados de lodo y su esposa se pregunta porqué. Pero al ver a su hija chapotear sobre los estanques de agua, lo comprende. Harry la sostiene de su manita derecha mientras que la niña se columpia de él para ir a caer en el siguiente estanque.

Ginny observa que los pies de Lily lucen una bota de color fucsia y otra de color naranja. De seguro Harry pensó que era una excelente combinación.

La pelirroja alza su cabeza al cielo. Y cuando ya los dos están cerca de la casa, ella le señala con el dedo a Harry las ondas que se han formado sobre sus cabezas. Es el ojiverde quien se las enseña a su hija.

—Hey, mira Lily. — Su hija sigue la trayectoria del dedo de su padre.

—Un arcoiris, papi—. Y comienza a chapotear con más insistencia que antes en el agua. — Mira como brilla.

—Mami, mami, mira. — Se suelta de la mano de Harry para correr a los brazos de su madre.

— ¿A dónde fueron? —. Les pregunta a los dos mientras cruzan el jardín que conduce a la entrada de la casa.

—A dar un paseo por el río—. Le contesta su esposo mientras le da un beso en la boca. Lily pasa como un ventarrón y sube las escaleras gritándoles para que bajen a ver el arcoiris.

—Y no es el primero —. Exclama Lily desde los escalones que llevan a la planta alta.

—Así que Andrómeda tenía razón ¿eh?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los paseos que acostumbrabas a dar solo después de que llovía antes de que nos casáramos, ahora los vas a hacer acompañado con Lily.

—Pues, para la próxima vez tu me acompañas.

Pronto se ven interrumpidos por los berridos de James gritando que "que asco, papá, estás babeando a mamá".

* * *

><p>OMG! Esto es un milagro. ¿Yo publicando dos días seguidos? Pues sí, señoras y señores. Y ésta es la segunda viñeta, que por más que me esforcé en hacerla pequeña, no pude, pero well, esto es lo que resulta. ¿reviews?<p>

**Madame 30/07/11**


End file.
